Una noche con Blam
by Fraiman
Summary: Abrazos, besos, platicas, pero lo más importante: Blam. ONESHOOT.


Llamarse a sí mismo como novio de Blaine era rarísimo.

Aun no estaba acostumbrado. Ellos solían ser los mejores amigos y le resultaba un poco incómodo ver a su amigo (ahora su novio) de esa manera, pero demonios, es Blaine. Para Sam era imposible sentirse mal cuando Blaine tenía los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la cabeza descansando en su pecho. Así que si. Se sentía extraño pero también se sentía bien. Más que bien pensó Sam podría quedarme así para siempre.

Al cabo de un rato Blaine levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Sam.

-¿Te sientes incomodo?

-No.

-Sam. No me mientas. Sé que no estás del todo a gusto.

-Bueno, si- Bajo un poco la cabeza para poder mirar mejor a Blaine- me refiero a que me resulta un poco extraño, pero en definitiva se siente bien.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Sam podía oír el miedo en la voz de su novio.

-¿Qué? No Blaine- Se apresuró a decir- Si, como dije, resulta extraño porque nunca había hecho esto con un chico y menos con mi mejor amigo, pero como también ya dije, se siente muy bien, creo que podría quedarme aquí y así contigo para siempre.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí? ¿Cómo a dormir? Digo... Podríamos leer historietas, o tener un maratón de películas. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Sam sonrió dándose cuenta de que sus preocupaciones eran ridículas. Ellos seguían siendo mejores amigos... Claro ahora con más privilegios. Eran novios. Podía tomarle de la mano en la calle. Podía decirle lo lindo que se ve cuando se sonroja. Podía besarlo...

-Me encantaría quedarme contigo pero, ¿Y tus padres? ¿No les molestará que tengas a un chico en tu habitación?

-No, no lo creo. Además ellos te conocen y no es como si no te hubieras quedado antes... Tampoco es como si fuéramos a hacer nada malo...

-No, no... Lo sé-sintió que la cara se le ponía roja y se preguntó si no se vería ridículo con la cara como un tomate- Pero bueno... Ahora es diferente Blaine. Ahora estamos juntos- extendió los brazos, rodeó a Blaine con ellos y lo atrajo más cerca.

-Ellos confían en mí, y también en ti. Les agradas.

-No estaría tan seguro. El otro día tu padre me vio como si fuera a saltarme encima y cortarme la cabeza, y ni siquiera éramos novios aun.

-Bueno, papá puede ser un poco especial a veces.

-Papá me quiere matar.

Blaine rió y le dio un gentil beso en los labios a su novio. Wow. Su novio, en verdad está pasando.

-Entonces... ¿Vemos la película?

- Si no te molesta, quisiera seguir abrazándote así. Es relajante... Y me encanta.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta... ¿Quieres subir a mi habitación? Papá llegará en cualquier momento y no queremos que mi novio pierda la cabeza ¿cierto?

-jajá. Muy gracioso Blaine. Para que lo sepas. Mis hermanos tampoco están muy contentos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Blaine de verdad parecía sorprendido.

–Si bueno. Ellos creen que paso mucho tiempo contigo.

Y eso era verdad, en el transcurso de la semana, desde que descubrieron sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Habían pasado todo el día todos los días juntos. De hecho, una vez la señora Flitch tuvo que pedirle a Sam que se retirara del salón ya que no tenía clase con ella. El solo estaba ahí por Blaine. El glee club ya empezaba a preocuparse.

Si cuando eran amigos pasaban muchos ratos juntos, ahora prácticamente solo se separaban para ir a dormir.

–¿Qué? Eso es ridículo.

–Es lo que les dije. Pero ellos creen que les estas robando a su hermano mayor.

–Bueno, tal vez... Es que me resulta difícil estar alejado de ti– admitió un poco avergonzado- lo siento... ¿Es demasiado pronto cierto?

–No te preocupes, me siento de la misma manera.

Se hizo un silencio completo donde solo se escuchaba sus respiraciones. De pronto Blaine rompió el silencio.

–Es extraño, ¿No lo crees?

–¿Mmm?–Sam tenía la cara hundida en los cabellos de Blaine que no tenían gel porque Sam había logrado persuadirlo de no usarlo ese día. Amaba sus rizos.

–Tu y yo... Es que nunca pensé que esto pasaría.

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno, ¿Que no es obvio? Siempre supe que eras hetero. Y por eso supuse que jamás te fijarías en mí. Claro que nunca iba a intentar nada que te hiciera sentir incómodo. Tu amistad significaba mucho para mí.

–¿Significaba? ¿Ya no?

–Bueno Sam... Ahora tengo mucho más que eso ¿No?

–Si–sonrió y fue tan hermoso para Blaine que creyó que no había visto nada más bonito.

–Eres hermoso siempre, pero cuando sonríes Sam... Me dejas sin aliento– No tenía ni idea de porque le decía todo eso. Solamente tenía la necesidad de hacerlo era como que tuviera a alguien dentro hablando por él para hacer el ridículo.

Sam no respondió, pero lo atrajo más cerca de él( Si eso era posible) y le abrazó. Blaine no lo vio, pero pudo sentir la sonrisa de Sam contra su cuello. Se estremeció.

–¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimé?

–¡No! , bueno... Es que ya sabes... Cuello... Cosquillas... Se siente bien.

Sam no dijo nada. Empezó a besar y a dar pequeños mordiscos lentamente sobre la superficie del cuello de Blaine.

Blaine dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y luego uno de placer.

Sam siguió su recorrido por el cuello de Blaine hasta que después de un rato preguntó:

–Blaine, ¿Todavía sigues amando a Kurt?

Auch.

Está bien. Eso Blaine no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Pero si eso iba a funcionar (y valla que lo estaba haciendo) lo primero con lo que tendrían que empezar es siendo completamente honestos el uno con el otro.

–Bueno, Sam tu sabes, Kurt fue y es una parte muy importante de mi vida. Creo que una parte de mí siempre le va a querer, pero claro, ya no de la misma manera.

Sam no dijo nada por un rato.

– ¿Estas molesto Sam?

–No claro que no cariño, gracias por ser sincero conmigo.

– ¿Cariño? Eso es nuevo. Me gusta.

–No sé porque creí que era el momento indicado para decirlo.

–Lo fue. Siempre buscas los mejores momentos para sorprenderme, como esa vez que me tacleaste en el pasillo– Blaine rió y llevo sus manos a los hombros de Sam en señal de no estar molesto y de que solo bromeaba.

–Lo siento. Mi culpa.

–Creo que ya es muy tarde. Deberías subir a la habitación.

–Sí, la película puede esperar a mañana.

Subieron en silencio las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de Blaine. Mientras Sam se acomodaba en la cama Blaine fue al baño a cambiarse la ropa por pijamas. Estaba muy feliz. Dejando de lado la incomodidad de ser novio del que antes fue su mejor amigo, Blaine se estaba enamorando muy rápido de Sam. Y sabía que su novio se sentía de la misma manera.

Ellos eran Blam. Iban a estar bien.

* * *

Ok, creo que esto es lo más raro y random que he escrito nunca. En mi defensa solo tengo que decir que se me ocurrió a las 5 de la mañana y lo escribí (en su mayoría) en un iPod. Así que si hay algún error siéntanse libres de decírmelo ¡Dejenme saber que les pareció con un review!


End file.
